Svetlana Yemerov
GENERAL Birth Name: Svetlana Yemerov Race: Vampire ''' '''Age: 54 Gender: Female PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Physical Description: If one word used, it would be gorgeous. Her seductive body would attract any man or woman of most any species. Her skin has pale glow, not quite white, more of a pearl shade. Her long flowing hair is pitch black, and rests on her beautiful shoulders. BACKGROUND Raised by the Soviet State, at the tail end of Stalin's "glory", Svetlana was looking forward to her career as a policewoman in Moscow, until her too-good looks caught the attention of some unsavory fellows at KGB. Forcibly inducted into the infamous "Sparrow School", Svetlana managed as best she could, and clung to the remnants of her patriotism and faith in the Rodina. Then, quite by accident, she encountered a vampire in West Berlin and everything changed. Svetlana always knew she was pretty, but she had a sharp mind, too. The trick was in proving that to everyone else. Given that her options in 1962 in Moscow were a bit limited, she joined the city's police force - because the military was not an option for her. Unfortunately, she didn't get much of a chance to overcome the burden of good looks, as she was immediately noticed by the KGB and 'recruited' (er, coerced) into the service and put through what was euphemistically called the "Sparrow School". There, she learned the rudiments of espionage and how to learn a man's secrets via his most classical weakness - in only a way a woman can. Svetlana wasn't terribly happy about having this career choice thrust upon her but, given that the Soviet state didn't appreciate ingratitude, she squared her shoulders and tried to approach it the same way she had approached her intended tenure with the police force - as a challenge. After all, she was a loyal Soviet - or at least, she realized the importance of appearing to be so. Svetlana quickly proved that she had brains to back up her beauty - so much so that her Soviet masters sorely wished that she had been available during the Camelot years. After a particularly successful operation in West Berlin during which Svetlana managed to acquire sensitive information from both the American and English embassies, she began attracting attention from the senior echelons of the KGB. Of course, the kindred were only one step beyond. A powerful Toreador - Sergei Fillipov - controlled the Sparrow School, and he decided that a special project was to be made of Svetlana. After the successful Berlin operation, Sergei arranged for Svetlana to receive some special mentoring from the KGB and even Spetsnaz - her missions were going to take a much more deadly turn. By 1970, she had murdered three foreign nationals within Moscow. To her surprise, it really didn't bother her that much - her heart had been effectively hardened, already. At this point, the foreign intelligence services start paying attention to her. To protect her from assasination, and to put the final edge on her skills, Sergei Embraced Svetlana in 1972. With the Embrace came greater freedom of movement - but also some much more deadly targets. Important ghouls belonging to Sergei's rivals starting suffering from Moscow's increasing crime problem. Even a few kindred went missing - but Svetlana's primary targets remained significant humans within the Soviet Union and in the European mainland. With the collapse of the Soviet Union - and the accompanying destruction of Sergei - Svetlana decided it was time to make a significant move, and she packed her bags for the United States. By now, she is a hard-hearted woman with a beautiful smile and some very deadly talents - the classic Black Widow. Of course, she doesn't advertise her more violent abilities, and is generally quite content on using her quite proficient 'social' skills. She can earn a comfortable living as an elite escort and corporate espionage has proven very profitable. But that sort of work rarely excites her. Svetlana, strangely has a the apperance of a very friendly and attractive personality. A very irresistable demeanor resonates about her. As apposed to the rough arrogant air that would be logical from her hard upbringing, she conversely possesses an almost kind personality. Born 1944 but turned in 1972. Abilities: Seducing, very dexterous, a wide variety of technical knowledge from her comprehensive nazi training. Strengths: Confident, an amazingly talented seductress. She has excellent training. Weaknesses: In conflicts of raw physical strength, she is semi-limited. Desires: Power, money, sex. Roleplay Sample: Hmm, well this keeps getting stranger. The cold night was even colder atop the chapel roof. Luckily, there was a balcony upon which she could climb to without much trouble. Being on top of church in this city at night was not a good idea. In fact, there were so many beasts rampant across the world currently, nowhere was safe. She climbed into the top floor of church, safe from the rain. She thought to herself as she rested alone. The secret of herself, which she used to be so ashamed, was beginning to turn into the greatest blessing. Moore was a changling. Not a werewolf, or anything particularly sinister, but she could morph into nearly any humanoid being. She sat there alone, or so she thought. Physical Description: If one word used, it would be gorgeous. Her seductive body would attract a man of any species. Roleplay Sample: Hmm, well this keeps getting stranger. The cold night was even colder atop the chapel roof. Luckily, there was a balcony upon which she could climb to without much trouble. Being on top of church in this city at night was not a good idea. In fact, there were so many beasts rampant across the world currently, nowhere was safe. She climbed into the top floor of church, safe from the rain. She thought to herself as she rested alone. The secret of herself, which she used to be so ashamed, was beginning to turn into the greatest blessing. Moore was a changling. Not a werewolf, or anything particularly sinister, but she could morph into nearly any humanoid being. She sat there alone, or so she thought. Posts involved in Gathering Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Vampires